


All Good Things Come To An End

by EPetrovaMikaelson



Category: The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV), Vampire Academy Series - Richelle Mead
Genre: Abe Adopted Rose, Alive Elijah, Alive Hayley, Alive Klaus, Bond Broken!, Bonnie Bennett Bashing, Damon Salvatore Bashing, Elena Is A Trirbid, F/F, F/M, Hollow Gone, Janine Hathaway Bashing, Klaroline, Original Character Death(s), Rose & Dimitri Have A Son, Rose Is A Tribrid, Rose Is Elijah's & Elena's Daughter, Rose Isn't a Dhampir, Royalty, elejah, romitri
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:00:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22032943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EPetrovaMikaelson/pseuds/EPetrovaMikaelson
Summary: John Gilbert is Grayson's Half Brother. John's Mother was a Werewolf. Elena was still Sired by Damon but because her blood has mystical blood properties, it protected her from dying and in a way, her Werewolf side 'died'. Elena still goes after the Cure with Rebekah, finds Elijah, and he helps her turn her Humanity on. They stay in Willoughby for a week.FULL SUMMARY INSIDE!
Relationships: Dimitri Belikov/Rose Hathaway, Elena Gilbert/Elijah Mikaelson
Comments: 4
Kudos: 22





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary:** _John Gilbert is Grayson's Half Brother. John's Mother was a Werewolf. Elena was still Sired by Damon but because her blood has mystical blood properties, it protected her from dying and in a way, her Werewolf side 'died'. Elena still goes after the Cure with Rebekah, finds Elijah, and he helps her turn her Humanity on. They stay in Willoughby for a week. During that week, Elijah and Elena had sex and at the same time Bonnie and Damon used a Spell, believing that it would bring Elena's Humanity back on because they knew that when Elena was Human, all she wanted was a Family of her own. Elena finds out, she's pissed and goes to Silas, telling him that in exchange for telling him who has the Cure, he'd find a way to save Elena's unborn child. Silas agrees and Elena tells him and later on, he turned her into an Immortal Tribrid. Elena then not only leaves Mystic Falls, she leaves the Country and goes to live in Russia to hide and meets the Belikova's and learns about the Sub species Kol created. When her baby is born, she goes to New Orleans to tell Elijah, finds him with Hayley and returns back to Russia, only for some Witches to find out about her child, and try to kill the child, only they sent her back in time by accident._

* * *

For years, I believed my name was Rosemarie 'Rose' Azra Hathaway, a Dhampir, Half Human, Half Vampire, and the Daughter of the Famous Dhampir Hunter, Janine Hathaway, and the Shady Business Man(Mafia Mob Boss) of the Human and Supernatural World, Ibrahim 'Abe' Mazur. However, that's not true. I'm their Adoptive Daughter. My real name is Rozaliya 'Rose' Astrid Petrova(-Mikhailov), the second Tribrid Daughter of the Petrova Doppelganger, turned Immortal Tribrid, Elena Miranda ~~Gilbert~~ Petrova, and the Noble Original Vampire, Elijah Mikaelson. 

How I found out, well, let's just say that before I left Court, undetected, to live in Baia, Russia with Abe and the Belikova Family, I got into a fight with Janine and she practically told me that I was adopted. Confirming it with Abe, I set out to look for my Biological Parents. Yeva helped me find my Mother, who had been at the local cemetery, visiting her Wife, Irina Petrova-Volkov, who was shocked to learn that I was eighteen and not thirteen. We knew we needed to talk and get answers. Luckily, my Biological Mother knew the Belikova's.

It turns out, a couple of Witches wanted me dead because I wasn't suppose to be alive and had tried to kill me with Magic, only it backfired and sent me five years into the past and landed on Abe's doorstep. Mom told me everything about her life, to when she learned of the Supernatural, to when she found out that she was a Supernatural being, followed by a whole lot horrifying and tragic events, including how she met my Biological Dad, his Family, and I was conceived through Magic, and to when she came to Baia, Russia, and met Olena, and Yeva, and in doing so, she met Karolina, Sonya, Dimitri, and Viktoria.

Mom also told me that she wanted to tell my Father, and when I was born, along with hearing news about all the danger in New Orleans settling down, she took me to New Orleans to see my Father and tell him everything, only to see him kiss another woman when he promised her 'Always and Forever'. Seeing how happy he was, Mom didn't have the heart to tell him and came back to Baia and a year later, after I had 'died', she met a new love, Irina Volkov. A beautiful woman, I mean Witch, with lovely red hair and stunning blue eyes. Mom loved her dearly and goes to see her every year on special occasions. 

After telling me her story, she asked what my life had been like and how I ended up pregnant. At first I was shocked and confused before I remembered that I had been with only one person and that was Dimitri, the man who tore my heart out. Then I thought that it was impossible because two Dhampirs can't have a child together, but then I remembered, I'm not actually a Dhampir. I never was one.

So I told them everything, the whole truth. I thought Baba, yes, I still call Abe 'Baba' because even though he isn't my Biological Father, he was the closest thing I had to a badass Father, was going to blow a fuse when he realised that Dimitri had been the one to get me pregnant, but he let it go after Yeva snapped at him in Russian. At the time, I didn't know what she said but after five years of living with the Belikova's and Mom, I had to learn it, along with learning Bulgarian and Turkish, I finally knew what Yeva said. She had threatened Baba and calmly told him that he couldn't harm Dimitri because if he harmed Dimitri then he'd be harming me.

The rest of the Belikova's were shocked and upset that Dimitri would do such a thing. Olena, I mean Mama, she makes me call her Mama, had raised him better and she had looked at Mom with terrified eyes, thinking that my Mom was going to hunt Dimitri down and kill him, only she surprised everyone by saying that she was just as disappointed in Dimitri as Mama was, seeing as she had known Dimitri when he was a young boy. I had asked her why she wasn't angry at the fact that I had slept with an older man and she surprised me when she merely laughed, telling me that she'd be calling herself a hypocrite because she had been with my Father, who was a thousand years old.

Anyway, I gave birth to a healthy baby boy named Ivan Mason Henrik Mazur-Belikov(-Petrova-Mikhailov), named in honour of my Uncle, my Brother in arms, and Dimitri's Brother in arms. We decided that it would be best to give him Baba's Surname because then Ivan would be protected, seeing as though my Baba had an army who would willingly protect Ivan from his enemies, and it was only right that I gave Ivan his Father's Surname, even though Dimitri doesn't know about him, but Ivan knows about Dimitri.

We left Mom's Surname out because, she, being a Doppelganger, took on Katherine's enemies as her own and added more enemies to her list. Plus, she's a one woman army, so she doesn't have an army like Baba does that can keep Ivan safe. We also gave Ivan the Russian Surname; Mikhailov, as a connection to my Father and his Family, however, it would be a connection that no one would notice, so this way, it kept my son safe. Plus, Mom gave me that Surname too as a connection to my Father.

Mom, Mama, Yeva, Karolina, and Sonya say that Ivan looks a lot like Dimitri and Paul when they were little, but with my eyes. However, Mom added that he had hints of my Father's facial features too. However, this doesn't upset me, in fact it makes me happy that Ivan has the Belikov Features and no hints of the Petrova Features. Five years have passed since I've seen my so called friends.

Five years have passed since Dimitri broke my heart, and the worst but the best thing is, he never came to Baia or even told his Family over the phone that he was alive. It was the best thing because I don't know what would have happened had Dimitri seen Ivan and had connected the dots, I think I might have bolted. It was also the worst thing to ever happen because Mama would try to call him on his Birthday or any other special occasion, along with a few regular calls, but he never answered.

It broke their hearts and mine, along my with Mom's because she used to basically live at the Belikova's when Dimitri was a boy, and she and Mama considered each other sisters. The fact that Dimitri had gone so far to not only shove me out of his life but his own Family, sent his Sisters into a rage that scared even Baba. Hell, Even Paul was so mad that he stopped looking up to Dimitri and everytime someone spoke about Dimitri, he would leave the room. I wanted to call him, really, I did, but I was scared that he wouldn't even pick up the phone for me.

Well, this is my life now, living a peaceful life, well, almost peaceful life when it comes to children and a big Family, in Baia. But I should know, all good things come to an end, sooner or later.


	2. Chapter 2

Elijah Mikaelson, the oldest Original Vampire, was in his study of the New Orleans Abattoir, pacing as he tried to think. He had been having visions. Visions that were slightly out of focus, or too fast for him to actually see what the vision was about.

These visions had started up a few hours after Kol's creations, the Moroi's and the Dhampirs, came to stay with the Mikaelson's, due to the fact that they were searching for someone, and Kol recognised them, or rather, he recognised Princess Vasilisa 'Lissa' Sabina Rhea Dragomir due to the fact that she had similar facial features as her Ancestor, one of the first Twelve Moroi to be created through Magic and Vampire Blood.

Kol had brought the Princess and her friends, Christian Ozera, who is actually her Fiancé, and Adrian Ivashkov, along with their Guardians; Edison 'Eddie' Castile, Alberta Petrov, who is actually a very distant relative of the Petrova Bloodline, and Dimitri Belikov, a Dhampir who had once been a Strigoi, to the Abattoir, asking them questions. The main questions was why they were outside the Wards of protected area's and in a City filled with different Supernaturals, which only had a small population of Moroi and Dhampirs. 

Their answer was that they were looking for their friend, a girl who was suppose to be one of Lissa's Guardian, Rosemarie 'Rose' Azra Hathaway, the, as they had recently leaned of five years, Adoptive Daughter of Janine Hathaway and Ibrahim 'Abe' Mazur.

She had run away from Court five years ago and since learning of her disappearance, they had search for her, even when Queen Tatiana Marina Ivashkov informed every Moroi and Dhampir worldwide that she had met with Abe, who had been informed by Rose that she did not want to be found, and then there was the fact that she was of legal age to go where she wants and she didn't need anyone's permission. 

However, Rose had been bonded to Lissa, who had felt the Bond break and the only way for the bond to have broken was if Rose was dead or, as they had learned from Kol, had found a Witch strong enough to destroy the Bond.

So, now Freya, Hope, and Davina were helping the Moroi's and Dhampirs find the young woman as best as they could without the use of Blood Locator Spells. This made it extremely hard for them to find Rose because it looked as though Rose was being hidden through a Cloaking Spell, or as Davina pointed out, she might already be dead.

Elijah paused in his pacing when he saw his Sister-In-Law walking pass the study, carrying herbs."Davina."Elijah called out to his Sister and Davina paused, glancing at him with a raised eyebrow."I need your help."Elijah stated.

"With what, Elijah?"Davina asked calmly as she walked into the study and noticed that Elijah looked exhausted, which concerned her.

Their relationship had been rocky at first after Davina came back from the dead, however, Davina had eventually forgiven him, along with forgiving Freya. But her relationship with Klaus was still filled with some hostility, but most of the time, they got along greatly, mainly through Hope and their passion for Art.

"I know this may seem hard to believe but I've been having visions."Elijah said cryptically, surprising Davina.

Vampires don't get visions, sure, a Seer can show them a vision through drinking their blood, but for a Vampire to actually have a vision was suspicious. It could be an enemy who has a Witch trying to play with Elijah's mind, tear away his mental defensive barriers. After nearly killing Hayley without his memories two years ago, it wouldn't surprise Davina if someone finally got through his currently weak defensive mind and put imagines in his head and whatnot. 

"What type of visions?"Davina asked curiously.

"Visions that are either slightly out of focus so that I can't see who the person or people are, or are too fast for me to comprehend."Elijah explained as he sat down in his armchair."I was hoping that, you, having had similar visions before, might be able to help me."

"The only way I can think of helping you, Elijah, if you allow to see the visions as well and try and bring them into focus for you."Davina said calmly as she put the herbs on the desk while looking at Elijah."And possibly pinpoint where and who is sending you these visions."

"Please, anything that can help put my mind to ease."Elijah agreed, looking up at Davina thankfully.

Holding her hands out for Elijah to place his hands in hers, he did so gently. The both of them closed their eyes as they focused. Elijah focused on allowing Davina to enter his mind, while Davina focused on keeping herself mentally linked to the Original as she entered his mind.

Upon entering his mind, the Claire Witch saw the visions that Elijah spoke of. Digging deeper into her Magic and letting it wash over the visions, Davina watched, eyes growing in awe, as the blurred imagines started to come together. Davina gasped as she pulled herself out of Elijah's mind and their eyes snapped open in unison, looking at each other in shock and confusion.

"Oh my god, you have a Daughter and a Grandson!"Davina exclaimed. She didn't mean to say it so loudly but she was too shocked not to. In doing so, the others, as in Klaus, Rebekah, Marcel, Freya, Keelin, Caroline, Alaric, Lizzie, Hope, Adrian, Kol, Josie, Hayley, Dimitri, Lissa, Christian, Alberta, and Eddie, heard her and as confused as they were, they all came into the study, looking between them in confusion and curiosity.

"What are you talking about? I thought your Species of Vampires couldn't have children?"Eddie asked with a raised eyebrow as he looked from Elijah to Davina.

"We can't, so do you wanna explain yourself, Elijah? Davina?"Rebekah asked, crossing her arms.

"I don't know, the visions, they...."Elijah trailed off, failing to come up with an answer for his Sister.

"Don't worry. I got this."Davina said calmly."I saw and understood everything."Everyone looked at Davina, who took a deep breath and looked between Caroline and Alaric."I know what happened to Elena Gilbert."

The Mikaelsons, that knew of Elena, and Hayley, except Elijah, looked at Davina sharply, knowing fully well that the Doppelganger was a touchy subject around Caroline and Alaric. Caroline froze before her eyes welled up with tears while Alaric's face closed off, hiding away his emotions.

The Moroi's and Dhampirs didn't know Elena personally but they knew that she was a Doppelganger, and in their World, the Petrova Bloodline is considered True Royalty along with the Mikaelsons because it was Tatia's blood that turned the Originals into the Fist Vampires.

"What about her? What does she have to do with Elijah having a Daughter and a Grandson?"Lissa asked curiously.

"The reason why Elena disappeared was because of Damon Salvatore and Bonnie Bennett."

"We know that, love."Klaus said, rolling his eyes."Damon and Miss. Bennett placed a Fertility Spell on Elena to get her to flip her Humanity on, but we all know that Fertility Spells don't work on Vampires, so she lost the baby within the second month and ran away, not being able to handle it."Klaus explained, having seen the curious looks on the Moroi's and Dhampirs faces."Now, can we get back to how Elijah has a Daughter and Grandson?"

Lissa looked like she was going to be sick, Adrian, Eddie, and Christian had gone pale, Alberta looked horrified and had a look of pity in her eyes, and Dimitri gritted his teeth, hissing something under his breath in his Mother Tongue.

"I'm getting to that. Elena gave Caroline the letter, telling her what Damon and Bonnie did and how she'd lost the child, she lied."Everyone's eyes, except Elijah's, who put his head in his hands as his mind reeled."She went to Silas and made a deal."Everyone looked dumbfounded and horrified now at hearing that Elena had made a deal with Silas, a greater evil then Klaus."Turns out Elena's Father, John, was a Untriggered Werewolf. The only reason Elena is alive is because of her Magical Blood Properties. In a sense, her Werewolf Side had been dead for months. Silas somehow brought her Werewolf Side back to life and in doing so, Elena's Magic woke up."

"Are you saying that Elena's a Tribrid?"Hope spoke up, looking at Davina with a wishful look in her eyes.

"Yes, Hope. Plus, her Daughter is your cousin. Elena and Elijah have a Daughter, who has a son."Everyone looked from Davina to Elijah, who nodded, silently telling them that it was the truth. But when they saw the look in his eyes, they saw that Elijah looked like he had a lot of regret, pain, and misery in them.

"What's wrong?"Freya asked, deciding to point out her Brother's negative emotions and most likely his thoughts.

"She came to New Orleans."Elijah said in a choked voice, stilling seeing the visions, no, they were memories."Our Daughter was a new born when she came and she saw me, with Hayley."At those words, Hayley closed her eyes, inwardly feeling sick.

Elena had come to New Orleans to tell Elijah, only to run back to where ever she had hidden herself away because it was obvious, Elijah had made Elena promise and he had gone back on it because he had fallen in love with Hayley.

"There's still more."Davina said, looking thoughtful."There were Witches that tried to kill Elijah's and Elena's Daughter with a lot of Dark Magic."Klaus', Kol's, and Marcel's eyes darkened, sharing a furious look, Freya scowled, Rebekah's eyes narrowed in anger, Hope had a look of understanding, knowing what it was like to nearly be killed as a baby, and everyone else looked sick to their stomachs or furious."However, it backfired. They didn't kill her, they sent her back in time by five years. She appeared on a doorstep in Turkey. To be exact, she landed on Ibrahim 'Abe' Mazur's doorstep."Davina nodded at their dumbfounded expressions."Yes, the girl you all know as the Dhampir; Rosemarie 'Rose' Azra Hathaway, is actually named Rozaliya 'Rose' Astrid Petrova-Mikhailov."

"Those are Russian names, except for the middle name."Dimitri suddenly spoke up, recognising the Russian names.

"Yes, Rozaliya was born in Russia."Elijah spoke up, getting to his feet, suddenly looking straight at Dimitri."More importantly, she was born in your Family House, Mr. Belikov."Everyone's eyes widened in shock."And so was my Grandson, Ivan Mason Henrik Mazur-Belikov-Petrova-Mikhailov."Elijah nearly snarled out, eyes dark as he glared at Dimitri, who stared back at him, eyes wide.

"Excuse me?"Dmitri nearly choked out.

"Your Mother, Olena, and Elena are friends, and she helped Elena give birth to my Daughter, who's heart you broke."Elijah stated icily.

Dimitri grimaced at the reminder that he might have been the reason Rose had left Court, before cringing when he realised that Rose was the Daughter of an Original, an Original that was pissed off with him, and a Doppelganger, which made her a True Royal. What was worse was that if Rose wasn't a Dhampir then the child, Ivan, was his Son. But he wanted to hear it from Rose saying that Ivan was his Son, not from someone else say it.

"Wait, you're mad that he broke your Daughter's heart but you're not mad that they had a intimate relationship!?!"Adrian exclaimed. 

"Oh please, being mad about my Daughter having a relationship with an older man would be me calling myself a hypocrite, after all, I'm thousand years old but physically, I'm twenty four and Elena was barely nineteen when we were intimate."Elijah stated coolly.

"He's got a point, and it would be the same would be said about Klaus and Hayley, or me and Keelin, or Kol and Davina, or Klaus and Caroline, and Marcel and Rebekah."Freya pipped up, frowning at Adrian, who put his hands up in defence.

"Can we get back to the real problem here!"Josie suddenly exclaimed and everyone looked at her sharply."Elena and Rose are in Russia, right?"Josie directed her question to Elijah, who nodded."Then here's my questions; Are we going to go to Russia and bring them back here?"

"Of course we are!"Lissa exclaimed.

"No, we're not."Elijah cut in before Lissa could say anything."Not if they don't want to come back."

"But-I just watched as my Daughter's whole life played out right before my eyes, and through the entire thing, she wasn't happy. Yes, she loved you, Miss. Dragomir, but you kept pushing her away, you all did, except for Miss. Petrov."He glared at them coldly and they flinched, everyone did, and shivers ran up their spines."Besides that, she can't be your Guardian, after all, she's what your people consider a True Royal."Elijah said, laying the truth out in front of Lissa, who had gone silent, realising he was right, Rose couldn't be her Guardian."If anything, she needs more protection then you do. Then there's the fact that she has a Son, my Grandson, who has most likely never left Russia. Do you really think she can do that? Drop everything? Including her own five year Son?, and come back back just because you want her too?"Lissa shook her head no."That's right, no, she wouldn't."Elijah said icily before he walked past them.

"Where are you going?"Alberta asked, warily.

Elijah paused, not looking back at them."To see the woman I abandoned, along with my Daughter and Grandson, both whom I never got to even hold."Elijah answered softly.

"We're coming with you."Rebekah suddenly spoke up.

"No, Rebekah, you're not."

"But-Rebekah, he needs to see them alone."Marcel cut Rebekah off, placing a hand on her shoulder. Pursing her lips, the female blonde Original glanced at her Siblings but they obviously agreed with Marcel and Elijah.

"Can I go?"Hope suddenly asked and this time, Elijah did look back.

"Hope!"Hayley hissed.

"No, it's ok, Hayley. Hope can come."Hope beamed at her Uncle while everyone else looked surprised.

"Really?"Klaus asked, surprised.

"Yes, really, Niklaus. Now that Hope knows that she isn't the only one of her kind, it's only right that she gets to meet them."Elijah said reasonably. 

"Well, you can't stop me from going to see Elena."Caroline spoke up, a fiery look in her eyes. Elijah nodded in acceptance before glancing at Alaric.

"I'll stay and look after the girls."Alaric said, gesturing to his and Caroline's twins. Said twins groaned in displeasure.

"Mr. Belikov?"Elijah asked questionably and Dimitri looked at him in surprise.

"You want me to come with you?"Dimitri asked.

"You're the Father of my Daughter's Son and from what I've seen in the memories, you haven't seen your Family in five years."Elijah stated calmly.

"Thank you."Dimitri said softly.

"What about us?"Christian asked, looking at the Original warily.

"You're free to do as you please, but if you hurt my Daughter, intentionally or not, let me warn you now, because I assure you, I won't hesitate to either kick you out of the house or kill you on the spot. And I'm sure that Elena would give you the same promise."Elijah said and they knew Elijah was telling the truth because his eyes were as hard as steel with the dark promise of murder.


	3. Chapter 3

Elena, wearing her grey dressing robe, groaned as she headed into the kitchen of the Belikova Household in Baia, rubbing her still healing head, to pour herself a drink of coffee."You got in late."Elena tensed before she relaxed and pursed her lips, giving her friend and the elderly woman a side glare.

"What happened?"Olena, who was fully dressed, asked, raising an eyebrow at Elena, noticing the dry blood on the side of her head.

"Strigoi."Elena spat."Jumped me from behind, knocked me down and I hit my head."Both Belikova woman looked at her questionably."On a rather hard surface that would normally put even a Dhampir in a coma."Olena winced in sympathy while Yeva chuckled.

"You need to stop hunting Strigoi and take a vacation."Yeva, who was also fully dressed, stated and sighed when Elena shook her head, no.

"Mama Yeva, I like hunting Strigoi. You would understand it if you were a Wolf. The thrill of the hunt is just what I need."Elena stated firmly and Yeva scoffed."I just got sloppy."

"You can't be The Strigoi Were-Ripper of Baia forever, dear."Yeva said, frowning slightly as Elena came over to the table and sat down, sipping her coffee.

"The thing about forever for me, Mama Yeva, is that is what I have. Forever."Elena said sassy and Yeva pursed her lips, shaking her head with a sigh.

"Talk some sense into your Sister, Olena."Yeva grumbled before she went back to knitting."Although, one day, soon, you're going to have to stop and realise there is more to life then just killing Strigoi."

Elena raised an eyebrow at her."Oh yeah? Like when and what?"

"Like Ivan for example."Came Rose's voice as she stepped into the kitchen, wearing a black dressing robe."Morning Mama, Mom, Babushka."

"Morning, Darling."Elena said, smiling up at her Daughter.

"Good morning, Roza."Olena chirped."Did you have a good sleep?"Olena asked.

"Good morning, my Flower."Yeva greeted, smiling at the long haired brunette.

"I slept fine, Mama."Rose said as she busied herself in the kitchen, cooking breakfast.

It wasn't long before the rest of the Belikova's, along with the only two Belikov's, came into the kitchen and sat at the table, giving everyone their own forms of greetings before Rose came back and forth with plates of food, which she handed to everyone. If anyone noticed the dry blood on the left side of Elena's head, no one commented on it. Not even Katya or Zoya asked.

If they were making any sort of talk, it was about random things. Like Viktoria needing to find herself a man to have a child with or Elena going out and having fun, which she protested heavily against, saying she did have fun. Sonya's retort to Elena's answer was that killing Strigoi did not count as fun.

"Mom, I really wish you would get a life outside of killing Strigoi. I get that you're Immortal and all that but that doesn't mean that you don't get hurt."Rose said.

"But I like my job."Elena stated, crossing her arms.

"No Babushka Yelena, ty nastoyashchiy korolevskiy! Chleny korolevskoy sem'i, kak vy ne dolzhny imet' rabotu!(But Grandma Elena, you're a True Royal! Royals like you aren't supposed to have a Job!)"Zoya exclaimed, frowning at Elena.

Elena looked at Zoya, startled, as was Karolina, Sonya, Rose, Olena, and Viktoria. Yeva however was smirking."Kto tebe skazal, chto ya nastoyashchiy korolevskiy?(Who told you I'm a True Royal?)"

"Uchitel' sdelal!(The Teacher did!)"Katya pipped up.

"Khorosho, pozvol'te mne skazat' vam koye-chto, oni oshibayutsya.(Well, let me tell you something, they're mistaken.)"Elena stated and Zoya and Katya blinked, frowning, while Paul rolled his eyes.

"Vresh' detyam, Yelena? Kak tebya obmanyvayut.(Lying to children, Elena? How deceiving of you.)"Elena's eyes widened and she turned sharply to the doorway to find Elijah Mikaelson standing there, along with Dimitri and a few others that Elena and the Belikova's had seen in pictures. 

"Iliya-I mean, Elijah."Elena stated, changing her language back to English."What.... how...."Elena trailed off, not sure of what to say before she gasped and turned to glare at Yeva."Ty znal! Vy videli, kak on idet!(You knew! You saw him coming!)"Yeva's smirk merely widened in response."Ty ... ty .. ty, staraya ved'ma!(You... you.. you old hag!)"Elena spluttered, remembering that there were children at the table.

"Elena, we need to talk."Elijah stated, turning everyone's attention back to him.

"No, I have-She'd be delighted to talk to you, Mr. Mikaelson."Yeva cut Elena off and the group at the table looked at Yeva like she had lost her mind. Yeva turned to Elena, giving her a pointed look. Sighing softly, Elena stood up and followed Elijah out of the room.

* * *

**Outside With Elena & Elijah**

Elena and Elijah stood outside, on the porch out the back."What do you want to talk about?"Elena finally asked, raising an eyebrow at Elijah, who turned slightly to look at her, and she nearly flinched at the look in his eyes. Hurt, self-loathing, misery, anger, and pain. The Original Tribrid shifted uneasily, shoulders tense.

"I should have never left you."Elijah said, shocking Elena.

"W-what!?!"Elena spluttered, eye wide.

"I should have never left you after making all those, now empty, promises."Elijah said regretfully."I left you with the promises of Always and Forever and that I'd come back to you, only I ended up staying New Orleans and fell in love with the Mother of my Brother's Child."Elena did flinch this time and Elijah lowered his head in regret."And because of that, you had to give birth to our Daughter, alone."Elijah said softly as he looked back up at her as she looked back at him in pure shock.

"How, how did you find out?"Elena asked in a choked voice.

"I'm not sure. I started getting visions of yours and her memories a few days after I met Rose's former friends, Vasilisa Dragomir, Christian Ozera, Adrian Ivashkov, Edison Castile, and Alberta Petrov, and her former Lover, Dimitri Belikov."Elena pursed her lips."I'm so sorry, Elena. For everything."

"You're sorry for everything?"Elena echoed questionably and her eyes narrowed when he nodded."Including us having sex and in doing so, conceiving Rose?"Elena asked and Elijah's eyes widened before they narrowed.

"I'm sorry for hurting you, for making empty promises, for leaving you, for letting you give birth to Rose without me being there to help you all the way through it. Never for conceiving Rose. I love you, Elena Gilbert."

"No, you don't. You love Hayley."Elena spat out Hayley's name like it was poison on her tongue.

"I did love Hayley, but we haven't been together for years, Elena."Elijah said honestly and Elena scoffed, rolling her eyes."I do love you Elena. I only thought I couldn't have you because you'd get back to the elder Salvatore Brother and then I heard what he and Miss. Bennett"Elena barely held herself back from snarling at hearing the names Salvatore and Bennett."did and you disappeared shortly after. I realised I made a mistake with Hayley after my memories came back two years ago and no matter what you think, I did look for you, Elena. I do love you, Elena Miranda Gilbert."

Elena shook her head."No, you don't."Elena quickly continued when Elijah opened his mouth to say something."I mean, you do love Elena Miranda Gilbert, I can see that. It's in your eyes."Elena said, looking into Elijah's eyes as if she could see his heart."But I'm not that naive little girl anymore, Elijah. I'm not Elena Miranda Gilbert. She's dead. I'm Elena Petrova-Belikova. I'm a Mother, a Grandmother, and a Monster who hunts Strigoi for the thrill of it. I will kill anyone who harms or threatens my Family, Elijah. Even if that includes you. I'm not naive, or compassionate to everyone I meet, only to those I care about now a days. Elena Gilbert was the girl you loved, not me."Elijah stared at her and could only watch as she turned on her heels and walked inside the house, not glancing back at him. 

* * *

**Back Inside**

"Rose..."Dimitri trailed off, unsure of what to say as his gaze shifted to Ivan, who was looking at him curiously, along with Zoya and Katya, while Paul was glaring at him.

"Come on you three, let's go get ready for school."Paul said, taking charge and gathering his Sister's, and cousins attentions. Getting up the trio followed Paul out of the room.

Everyone watched as they left before looking back at the other Belikova's and Rose."What? Were you expecting a welcome home hug or something?"Viktoria asked spitefully and glared at Dimitri, who flinched as she stood up."Because I hope to whatever god there is up there that you weren't."

"Viktoria, I know you're mad but that is no way to speak to your Brother."Olena said, being the peacekeeper since Elena wasn't there at the moment. Viktoria looked like she wanted to say something but kept quiet under Yeva's piercing and glaring gaze."Why are you home, Dimitri?"Olena asked, turning her attention back to Dimitri and she looked at her only son tearfully, causing Dimitri to wince, hating to see his Mother in tears."You haven't been home for five years, no phone call, not even an email or text to your Sisters, for five years."

"I... I needed time. Time to heal."Dimitri said, knowing it was a weak excuse.

"And you couldn't do it here!?! With the people who loved and cared for you!?!"Sonya suddenly snapped."We're your Family, Dimitri, not that Little Princess hiding over there!"Sonya snarled at Lissa, who flinched at her furious gaze."We should have been the ones to help you! Rose, who was the one who actually saved your sorry ass all because she loved you, should have been the one to help you."

"Don't talk to the Princess like that, Sonya and Rose didn't save...."Dimitri trailed off when Rose stormed out of the room."Roza!"Dimitri exclaimed and grabbed her by the elbow.

"Don't touch me!"Rose snapped, whirling on the balls of her feet and took everyone, even Yeva, by surprise when she slapped him across the face, and in doing so, his face snapped to the side before he slowly looked back at Rose in shock, hurt, and surprise.

"Rose..."Lissa went to scold the brunette but paused when she realised that she had no right scold Rose and bit her lip, looking away when Rose looked at her sharply.

"Remove your hand from my person, Mr. Belikov."Rose said coldly as she looked up at Dimitri, who visibly flinched in front of everyone."Better yet, until you realised that I played a huge part in saving you, Dimitri, don't come near me or my Son."

Dimitri paled at hearing that but believing that the Princess saved him, he spoke up;"But you didn't save-if I didn't save you, how did Miss. Dragomir"Lissa flinched at the use of her last name in such a Humanly formal manner and knew that she deserved it from Rose, who spoke her name with such hatred."know how to restore a Strigoi to their former selves?"Rose cut Dimitri off and everyone watched and waited for him to answer but he snapped his mouth shut.

"Better question, who told Miss. Dragomir about how to restore a Strigoi to their former selves?"Dimitri was silent."No answer again? Ok, then how did Miss. Dragomir know how to pierce a Strigoi through the heart or where said heart was for that matter? And while we're at it, who the fuck taught her how to use a stake?"

"You did."That made everyone turn to look at Christian, who stared back at Rose and Dimitri sadly."It was all Rose, Guardian Belikov, not Lissa, not anyone else. All Lissa did was stake you, nothing more."Dimitri glanced at Lissa, who bowed her head in shame. She should have told Dimitri a long time ago that Rose was his actual saviour, not her. She didn't understand why she didn't tell him though and she wished she did know the reason behind it.

"He's right. It was all Rose. Not me."Lissa choked out honestly and Dimitri's face fell and he looked back at Rose, who shook her head in disgust.

"Roza-It's Petrova to you, Mr. Belikov. To all of you, it's Miss. Petrova. Stay away me and my son, do I make myself clear?"Rose demanded, rather then asked, coldly.

"He's my son too."Dimitri said lowly and weakly and barely held himself back from flinching or drawing his stake when black veins suddenly appeared under Rose's eyes and her fangs lengthened for a brief moment before they disappeared altogether and unshed tears formed in her eyes.

"No, he's not."Rose said hoarsely."I carried Ivan to full term without you here,"Rose poked him in the chest while looking at him in the eyes."I gave birth to him without you here, I've been raising him, for five fucking years, without you here. I will continue to raise him without you, if I want, because I am a True Royal and our word is law."Rose hissed as she finished poking him and he looked at her, devastation written all over his face."And as far as Ivan is concerned, he doesn't even know who you are and I have asked him a million of times if he ever wanted to know who his Father is, his answer has always been the same. No."

"Mama?"Everyone turned sharply to see Ivan, Paul, Zoya, and Katya standing in the hallway with Elena and Elijah standing behind them."My gotovy k shkole.(We're ready for school.)"

"Khorosho, pochemu by vam ne podozhdat' v mashine.(Right, why don't you guys go wait in the car.)"Rose said, surprising the group that she knew Russian, and she grabbed the keys that were on the counter and handed them to Paul. The kids quickly said their goodbyes to the rest of their Family members before heading out to the car."How much of that did they hear?"Rose asked, looking at Elena and Elijah.

"All of it."Elena said, wishing she could have stopped the kids from hearing what Rose was saying to Dimitri

"Fucking great."Rose said angrily."What do I tell him?"She looked from her birth Mother to her Adoptive Mother, her Sisters, and Yeva questionably.

"Just answer whatever questions he has."Karolina said weakly and winced at her own suggestion.

"I could drive them to School for you, Darling, give you time to figure out what to say to Ivan."Elena spoke up.

"No, Mom. You need to sleep and you need to get rid of that blood on your face. Seriously, you look like the dead."Rose said, thankful for her Mother's suggestion but declined the offer."I better take them to School. Viktoria, do you need a lift to the Academy?"

"No, I don't start my shift until later."Viktoria said and Rose nodded before she left.

"You fucked up, worse then Elijah did, Mr. Belikov."Elena said as she walked passed Dimitri, who grimaced at her language."Or is it Guardian Belikov?"She asked over her shoulder.

"It's Guardian Belikov, Lady Petrova."Elena whirled around on her feet and glared at him, reminding him of how Rose did the same thing only minutes ago.

"Lady Petrova? Ha!"Elena scoffed."First off, I'm not a Lady, never was, never will be. And if I ever hear you call me Lady Petrova ever again, someone will die. If you have to be so formal with me, call me Mrs. Petrova."Elena said before turning on her heels and went to sit down at the table. 

"I'll be in my room."Viktoria said coldly, making it clear to the group that she didn't want to be bothered by anyone other then her Mother, Babushka, Elena, and her older Sisters, before leaving.

"I'll get started on making guest rooms available."Sonya said."Sorry if it won't be up to your status' though, Princess."She added snarky at Lissa, who frowned and shied away from the second oldest Belikova Sister.

"I'll help."Karolina pipped up and followed her younger Sisters out of the room.

"You can sit down."Olena said after her Daughters were out of the room and gestured for the chairs.

Everyone mumbled their own thank yous to Olena, who smiled before busying herself in the kitchen, as they sat down. Dimitri glanced over at his Babushka, who was ignoring all of them and was knitting away. Caroline and Hope couldn't stop glancing at Elena. The same could be said for everyone else, even Elijah. Elena was different. Maybe not physically in age, but her hair was cut, there was blood on the side of her face, Caroline, Hope, Lissa, Christian, and Adrian grimaced at seeing the blood, and she seemed colder, like she had hardened her heart and surrounded it in ice. 

A ring on her wedding finger caught Caroline's eyes."You're married!?!"Caroline squeaked out, eyes wide.

Elijah looked at Elena sharply and his chest tightened in regret, wishing he had been the one Elena was married to. Hope looked shocked and curious, as were the Moroi's and Dhampirs, who suddenly eyed the ring curiously. Dimitri was also wondering if would have to prove himself not only to Rose's True Royal Parents, but also her Adoptive parent, whoever that might be. Yeva paused in her knitting and looked up at Elena warily, wondering if she'd suddenly become depressed like she was when it was Irina's birthday or something that was special for both woman, and Olena paused in kitchen, glancing over at Elena worriedly. 

"Was. I'm Widowed."Elena said curtly.

"Oh, Elena, I'm so sorry, he must have been a great guy."Caroline said, biting her lip.

"Woman."Elena corrected Caroline, shocking everyone.

"W-woman? You're Lesbian?"Lissa choked out and Elena's eyes narrowed, as did Elijah's eyes."N-not that it's a bad thing, I mean, we've met Freya, Elijah's Sister, and her Wife, Keelin."

"Well, for your information, Miss. Dragomir, I'm Bisexual."Elena said calmly as Olena suddenly handed her a damp cloth. Getting the message, Elena wiped her face clean of the blood on her face.

"If you don't mind me asking, who were you married too and were you injured?"Hope asked, gesturing to the now damp and bloody cloth.

"No, I wasn't injured, Miss. Mikaelson."Elena stated, shocking Hope as to how Elena knew she was a Mikaelson."I can smell your parents scents on you. You're covered in them. It's natural for their scents to cover you, as well as you having your own personal scent. It's a Wolf thing for a child to have their parents scents on them."Elena explained at everyone's curious look."But you have the scent of honey, wild flowers, and fresh paint."Hope blushed slightly."Then there's the fact that you have your Father's eyes."Hope's blush darkened.

"Thank you."Hope said softly and Elena gave her a ghost of a smile.

"Anyway, I went Strigoi Hunting last night."The Moroi and Dhampirs looked at her sharply but she just shrugged."As for who I was married to, she was a lovely Russian Witch. Something that Rose and I have in common. We love Russians."Elena glanced at Dimitri when she said that and Dimitri looked down, not able to meet Elena's eyes."She was stunning. Lovely radiant red hair, that looked nearly the same colour as your own hair in sun, Miss. Mikaelson, and stunning blue eyes, almost as dark as the night sky."Elena looked away, remembering her Russian Wife, and everyone saw the look of loss, love, and pain in Elena's eyes."Her name was Irina. Irina Volkov, but was later called Irina Petrova-Volkov. A rare beauty, she was, and one that I will treasure and never forget for the rest of my Immortal life."

"How... How did she die?"Elijah asked warily. While he was inwardly happy that Elena was no longer with this Irina person, he was sad that he would never get to meet the woman who made Elena happy when he hurt her beyond repair.

Elena glanced at him then down at her cup, of now cold, coffee."Irina was a lovely woman, and as her name means peace, she was a very peaceful Witch. She disliked her Coven's beliefs."Elena stated and started to fidget with her wedding ring."Her Mother and the Coven on the other hand were not so nice nor peaceful. They not hated Vampires but they hated Moroi and Dhampirs. They hated change or anything that was different or unnatural. They were old school. I'm different and unnatural, plus, I'm a modern woman. I don't care about the Laws of Nature or fact that you whatever god you believe in says you should be with opposite sex."Elena shrugged weakly and everyone either grimaced or glanced at one another warily as they started to realise what Elena was hinting at."They did. They hated me for being a Tribrid. They hated the fact that I was one of Nature's many Loopholes and because I changed Irina's opinion on who we should and shouldn't love in the bedroom. They killed her, and in the horrifying way. They stoned her, to the point where she was knocked unconscious and had a mild concussion, then, from what I found out, they tortured her, mentally and physically, and finally, they burned her alive."Everyone, except Olena and Yeva, stared at Elena in horror and felt sick to their stomach, or in Lissa's case, was sick and was vomiting up her breakfast at the kitchen sink while Christian held her hair back.

"Elena...."Caroline trailed off, not sure of what to say.

"It's fine. It happened years ago. I'm over it."Elena said cryptically as Lissa and Christian came back over to their seats and everyone, even Yeva and Olena, shivered at the dark smile that crept up onto Elena's face."They got what they deserved and Irina can rest in peace, in whatever is left of the Other Side or hopefully, the Afterlife."


	4. Chapter 4

The ride to school was quiet. Very quiet. Too quiet for Rose's tastes and she glanced in the rear-view mirror, looking at her Son. Her little boy. Her baby. He looked so confused and thoughtful at the same time. They were all confused, except for Paul. Zoya was just a baby when Dimitri turned into a Strigoi or back to his former self, and poor Katya wasn't even out of Sonya's womb back then.

"Is that man really Ivan's Papa?"Zoya asked in an innocently cute voice and Ivan looked up sharply, frowning at his older cousin, who ignored it and was burning holes in the back of Rose's head with her innocent eyes. Actually, Rose could feel three pairs of curious eyes burning holes into the back of her head.

"That man is your Uncle Dimitri but you can call him Uncle Dimka."Rose said as she pulled to a stop, putting the car into park, at the school and took off her seat off to turn around in her seat so that she was facing the three children. Paul did the same, glancing at Rose worriedly."And yes, your Uncle Dimka Ivan's Papa."Rose nearly choked on her words and looked at Ivan worriedly.

"How come we didn't know we had an Uncle and that he's Ivan's Papa?"Katya asked, crossing her arms and pouted at Rose.

"Because Uncle Dimka is a-Don't you dare finish that sentence in front of your Sister and cousins, Paul Aleksandr Belikov!"Rose cut Paul off, causing the boy to pause and grimace when he saw the dark look on Rose's face, promising him that his Aunt will not hesitate to tell his Mama that he was cursing and disrespecting his elders.

"Sorry, Aunt Roza."Paul said, bowing his head.

Rose nodded in acceptance and sighed softly under her breath before she glanced between the children."Paul, why don't you go ahead with your Sister and Katya. I need to talk to Ivan."The girls looked ready to protest but one look from Paul told them that whatever Aunt Roza needed to talk about with their cousin was private. Getting out of the car, the girls followed the eldest Belikov child into the School while Rose got out of the drivers seat and opened the back door to sit next to Ivan, who looked up at his Mama with wide eyes."I know you have questions and I will answer them, I promise."Rose vowed, looking at her Son with teary eyes.

"Is he really my Papa?"Ivan asked softly.

"Yes. He is."Rose nodded.

"Do I have to call him Papa?"Ivan asked hesitantly. 

"You don't have to call him that if you don't want to, Baby."Ivan looked extremely relieved at hearing that but also seemed conflicted, which was something that Rose noticed and sighed."But Ivan, I know you heard what I said to him and you're most likely very confused and not sure of who's side you should take...."Rose trailed off, letting what she said sink in and waited for him to nod in understanding before she went on."Some of the things I said to your Papa, saying that I would continue to raise you by myself was me not thinking about what you could want. If you want him in your life, all you have to do is say so."Tears welled up in Rose's eyes and she bowed her head, allowing her hair to cover her face so that Ivan didn't see the tears but he obviously could tell that she was crying because he saw droplets fall on her fisted hands, which laid on her lap.

"What does that mean?"Ivan asked, frowning as he tried to understand why his Mama was crying about this."Why are you crying, Mama?"

Rose looked at him sharply with puffy red eyes and tears sliding down her face."I'm crying because, Baby-Boy, if you choose to want your Papa to be in your life, it means that you'll have to go with him, but you'll come back."Rose quickly said, trying to reassure her child when his eyes widened in fear."He doesn't live here in Baia with us, baby. He lives over in America and protects the Moroi Princess, Vasilisa Dragomir. You'd have to come back and forth from there and here. And I'm crying because I'm afraid."

"Mama's afraid?"Ivan wondered out loud, eyes wide. He had always thought his Mama was the strongest person he knew and that she wasn't afraid of anything.

"Yes, I'm afraid. Even Babushka Yelena gets afraid at times...."Rose admitted, looking back into her child's wide brown eyes."I'm afraid that you'd want to go and stay with your Papa and not want to come back home. Home to me and your Aunts and your cousins, and Babushka's and Prababushka."Rose said, wiping her tears away furiously."But, Baby, this is your choice. You have all day to decide what you want to do. Ok?"Ivan nodded slowly, still staring at his Mama in awe and shock."Now, School's gonna start soon...."Rose trailed off and Ivan tackled his Mama into a hug, which she returned, breathing in his scent. Fresh Russian ever lasting winter breeze, fir forests, and sage plants.

"I love you, Mama."Ivan mumbled softly, knowing his Mama could hear him.

"I love you too, Ivan."Rose said sweetly and let him go, allowing him to leave the car and headed into the School while Rose, who had gotten out, watched him walk inside the warded School, before she got back in the car and drove back to the Belikova Household.

* * *

When Rose got inside the house and headed to the kitchen, she paused in the doorway, looking at everyone's faces. Horrified and frighteningly pale faces greeted her. Well actually, those faces weren't looking at her but rather at her Mom, who had a sadistic look on her face. Rose tilted her head to the side, wondering what her Mom told everyone and decided to clear her throat, gaining everyone's attention.

"What did she tell you?"Rose asked, looking mainly at Eddie, Alberta, Hope, and Adrian, with a concerned look on her face.

"Your Mother was just telling everyone about her late Wife, Irina."Yeva stated calmly and Rose's face became blank but her eyes were filled with pain and wistfulness. 

"And let me guess, Mom told them that the Witches responsible for Irina's death got what they deserved?"Rose asked coolly. 

"I did."Elena said, the dark and scary look on her face never disappearing.

"You scared Hope."Rose stated, glancing at her Cousin, who looked pale. Elena blinked before the sadistic look disappeared and was realisation, remembering that Hope was a young girl and grimaced as she got a good look at the auburn haired girl.

"I'm sorry."Elena said, looking ashamed."I had forgotten that you are not an adult. I shouldn't have..."Elena trailed off, looking unsure of what to say.

"No, no, it's ok. I've seen Dad do a lot worse then that and I've read his memoirs."Hope said weakly but Elena still looked ashamed.

"Still, that's no excuse...."Elena trailed off, sighing."If you'd excuse me. I think I might go and visit my late Wife."Elena said, getting up and Vamp-Sped out of the room.

Rose pursed her lips before glancing at Dimitri, who was staring back at her with pain filled eyes."What I said earlier, I was out of line."Everyone looked at her in confusion."You do have a right to see Ivan, Guardian Belikov."Rose formally and Dimitri's eyes widened."But if he doesn't want to go with you back to Court then he won't go. That's his choice and I don't any of you influencing him, got it?"She was saying this mostly to Lissa. If there was anyone that Rose seemed to be afraid of having her Son around, it was obviously Lissa if it wasn't Dimitri."Good."Rose said calmly when she saw everyone nod and went to leave.

"Rose..."She paused and looked at Elijah, raising an eyebrow at him.

"Yes?"Rose asked hesitantly. 

"Can we talk?"Elijah asked gently, seeing the hesitant look on her face.

"Sure."Rose agreed and Elijah was inwardly relieved before he followed her out of the room.


End file.
